Generally, a robot has been developed for an industrial use, and has managed some parts of factory automation. As the robot is applied to various fields recently, medical robots, space robots, home robots, etc. are being developed.
A representative of the home robot is a robot cleaner, a kind of home electronic appliance capable of performing a cleaning operation by sucking peripheral dust or foreign materials with autonomously moving on a predetermined region.
This robot cleaner is provided with a chargeable battery, and cleans a predetermined region with autonomously moving.